Coming Clean
by rednwhite
Summary: Clark tells Lois the truth. Lois takes advantage.


If you, gentle reader, should enjoy this modest composition then I beseech your indulgence, to leave your kind words at the base-most portion of this fair page, else melt like breath into the cold mist.

My muse is my own, but the players herewith belong to those more mighty than I.

(If you like it, or even if you don't – please review. Usual disclaimers apply!)

Coming Clean:

Part 1:

"So let me get this straight Smallville. You're an alien who landed here in the first meteor shower? You're impervious to pain, nothing can penetrate your skin, you can see through things except for lead, you can shoot fire from eyes, you have very acute hearing, you can move at amazing speeds, you're incredibly strong and when you're possessed by this Kal-El thing you can fly? Your only weakness is these meteor rocks that came with you called Kryptonite? Have I got it right?"

Lois looked up at him with a serious expression, hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side.

Clark held out his hands, indicating there was nothing left to add. "That's pretty much it. Now you know everything about me. My darkest secret!"

She shook her head. "You know, you don't have to make up this ridiculous BS to explain me seeing you lift that tractor. You could have just said you're one of Chloe's meteor freaks and we could have left it at that, but no, you have to spin this ludicrous yarn. What do take me for? One of your fawning groupies who thinks the sun shines out of your….."

"Lois! It's the truth." Clark held her by the shoulders and locked her eyes with his. "Everything I've told you has been completely true."

She laughed in his face. "Oh yeah? Impervious to pain eh?"

He dropped his hands from her shoulders as she began to turn away from him. She bunched her hand into a fist that he couldn't see and swung back round, launching it squarely into his jaw, taking him completely by surprise.

"Owwww! Dammit Smallville – I thought you could move quickly!" She bent over, holding her throbbing hand between her knees.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting it! I'm sorry!"

He bent over her, placing his hand on her back, concern etched on his face.

"You're sorry! I've just hit you with a right hook, and not a bad one either, and you're sorry!"

She stood up and took a couple of steps back. Clark dropped his hands to his side. She was scared of him! He knew it. He shouldn't have told her everything, she was right. He should have gone the meteor freak route.

Instead, she looked at him with a kind of quizzical expression, a half smile forming on her lips. Time for Lois to be Lois and play a bit.

"So, if you can see through things, what colour is my underwear?"

Clark flushed bright red. "Lois! Come on. I wouldn't do something like that, it's not right."

"C'mon goody-two-shoes. You want me to believe you then you'd better back up what you claim farm-boy." Lois stood hands on hips again, feet planted obstinately.

Clark concentrated for a moment. His blush began to spread. If possible it would have gone to his toes. "Er, Lois? You know you were late up this morning?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe there's something you forgot – well, kind of like, er, your underwear?" Clark grimaced uncomfortably. His face prickled as his Kryptonian blood coursed to his cheeks.

She smiled at his discomfort, though slightly embarrassed herself, this could be some fun.

Part 2:

Clark shuffled on the spot, very much ill at ease with the whole situation.

Lois stood there, a smile beginning to spread across her face. "You know Smallville, with that ability we could make an absolute killing in Vegas."

Clark frowned. "My parents warned me about people like you. It wouldn't be right to use my powers for personal gain."

"That's okay. You can give all the money to me!"

"Lois!"

She walked towards him, took his arm and guided him towards her car parked in the Kent's yard. "Easy tiger. I'm just kidding. So, Smallville, I'm thinking how's your endurance?"

Clark just blinked at the question, unnerved by the connotations and more than a little flustered.

"What? No! Clark, no! That was not what I was thinking. Put your dirty little mind back in your pants!" She paused for a second as if considering the possibilities then continued. "What I was thinking was that at this time of year, the sweetest, most succulent strawberries are found in New York, and I love strawberries, Smallville, but New York's a little far. So, are you up to it?"

"Lois, this doesn't make me your slave. I told because I thought I could trust you."

"Like hell! You told me because I caught you!"

"Well, maybe, but I did think I could trust you."

"And you can, but are you telling me you won't even run a little errand for a friend?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Clark looked down at his feet and muttered under his breath "Maybe it would have been less trouble to just kill you!"

She patted him on the cheek, and smiled up at him. "That's what I love about you Clark. You're just so charming! Oh, and don't forget the cream!"

She opened her door and reached in to the car for her purse. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Her hair whipped in the air despite the stillness of the day. She looked around to see Clark gone. "Hmm! Okay, so that is pretty quick!"

She walked toward the Kent's door, rummaging through her purse for her keys to be met with it swinging back and forth.

Tentatively, she pushed it open and peered inside to see Clark sat on the counter, swinging his legs and nibbling on a ripe red strawberry.

"You're right Lois. They're delicious!" he finished it off and licked the juice off his fingers.

"Hey! I those are mine!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I picked plenty."

"You picked them? Now that is impressive Smallville."

"Fancy a nibble?" he asked, carelessly tossing one in her direction.

She caught it and looked at him. She had known his secret for a full half hour and she could see a change in him already. He was more relaxed, as if a weight were lifted from him. His burden lifted, he seemed to smile more. There was a confidence apparent in his manner that he had been unwilling or unable to show in her presence before.

The angst ridden farm-boy image only held so much attraction, but this new side began to intrigue her.

"So where's the cream Smallville?" she spoke as if this was an everyday occurrence for her.

He jumped off the counter and opened the cooler and took a jug of fresh cream from the door.

"Lois! We're on the Kent farm. If we're good enough to export to Wimbledon, I should think we'd be good enough for army brat like you!" He smiled to take the edge off his words. It was a confident smile, not cocky, just confident. It was a bewitching, beguiling smile that spread warmth down to her toes.

She smiled back at him unconsciously as if it was a contagion spread merely by sight alone.

He took a knife from the block and sliced the strawberries in a blur before putting them in two bowls.

He pushed a bowl towards her. "So, would like to do it Lois?"

She raised her eyebrows, startled.

He held up the jug of cream. "Pour Lois. Would you like to pour or shall I?" He smiled warmly at her again. "You know, you really should put that dirty little mind of yours back in your pants!"

Again she warmed to his smile. Yes, she could definitely warm to this Clark Kent.

"Are you mocking me Smallville?"

"As if I would do such a thing Lois!"

"Shut up and pour the cream Clark!"

He laughed and poured, and they settled down to eat. They sat opposite each other at the counter, smiling and enjoying the company they shared. The day drew to a close, an orange sunset bathing the kitchen in a warm glow.

Lois sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "It looks like a beautiful evening."

Clark reached for her unresisting free hand.

"Lois, it's only just begun."

END


End file.
